The Behavioral Testing Facility was created three years ago to facilitate the development of neuroscience research at the Universidad Central del Caribe. Currently, the importance of behavioral testing is being recognized by investigators with other research interests. Based on these needs, the main goal in this proposal is to provide experimental support to the projects developed by a diverse group of scientists. The facility has two mayor components: A) the equipment infrastructure and B) the technical support division. This proposal plans to develop this facility by incorporating two consultants and expanding the experimental setup offerings with new equipment for remote behavior visualization (RBV). The specific aims proposed during the present period are: A: To improve the existing equipment and the environment necessary for new and ongoing experiments B. To continue training the technicians and users in methods, equipment, experimental protocols and software commonly used in behavioral experiments. C. To encourage collaborative research at UCC, and with other local Universities. D: To facilitate the development of on-line experiments using internet-2 capabilities. As proposed the scheme will impact not only researchers at UCC but also those at other local universities who have shown interest in the use of this facility. The development of the BTF will facilitate and reinforce the research and collaborations of UCC investigators.